


[Vid] sprawl & salé

by allheadybooks



Series: Vids [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Vexercises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allheadybooks/pseuds/allheadybooks
Summary: Two complementary Hannibal fanvids, exactly one minute each:sprawl, set to Arcade Fire’s “Sprawl (Flatland)”salé, set to Clifton Chenier’s “Zydeco Et Pas Sale”
Series: Vids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705084
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Vexercises!





	[Vid] sprawl & salé

sprawl: <https://vimeo.com/408160130>

salé: <https://vimeo.com/408228881>

Vexercise #1 for [the vexercises Dreamwidth community](https://vexercises.dreamwidth.org)! The prompt was for two pechakucha-style one-minute vids, each made up of ten six-second clips from the source, which here is season 1 of Hannibal.


End file.
